


Movie Fandom

by Classic_Vision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Parody, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Vision/pseuds/Classic_Vision
Summary: My take on the Star Wars fandom situationModern AU





	1. Chapter 1

Rey shut her laptop, not able to bare anymore. She sat in silence for a moment with concern filling her mind.

Just then the front door swung open and Finn slid into the house.

“Rey, tonight’s the night! Are you ready?” he yelled in excitement to his girlfriend on their couch.

She sighed. “I guess.”

“Great!” he ran into their bedroom and came back in record time, now changed from his work clothes. “Check it, nobody at the theatre is gonna out do me. I got my t-shirt, my hat, and my replica brown jacket, just like the one the lead character wears. This is gonna be the best movie ever!”

Rey sighed again.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked.

She shook her head. “I’m just not that into it anymore.”

“WHAT?” Finn ran up to the couch. “We’ve been waiting for this sequel for years. How are you not excited?”

Rey slapped her laptop, still frustrated. “It’s the disrespect the film company shows the lead male character. They pretend like he’s not even there. Even though he was the one that moved the story in first movie.”

“Oh that. I understand but, Rey come on, you can’t let that bother you.”

“You saw the trailer Finn. He didn’t even get a line. Well, not in the first one at least.”

Finn nodded. “Yeah and you saw the recent trailers too. They showed all the plot lines and characters individually.”

“I know, but still. The trailers, the posters, the whole marketing has just been some bull-”

“It’s marketing Rey,” Finn said, putting his hands on her shoulders to ease the tension. “That’s the game they play, and it isn’t the first time. You know how the game goes, they tried to market to all sides of fandoms.”

“That’s just it,” she exclaimed. “How do we know that they’re not just tricking our side of the fandom?”

Finn smiled. “Because we saw the first movie. Don’t you remember how clear the main characters, romance, and plot lines were?”

“Well yeah. They were completely clear. I don’t know how people can be so delusional.”

He patted her shoulders and leaned back into the couch. “So there’s no problem then. You know the truth and it’s gonna be even better once we see this movie.”

“I know Finn. But, I’m still nervous. I mean, what if-”

She was cut off when the front door swung open again.

“I’m here! And I got the snacks!” Luke announced.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Dad, how many times do I have to tell you to use the doorbell? That key is for emergencies.”

Luke put down the candy and chips on the nightstand. “Sorry, just got excited. I love Netflix nights.”

“It’s not on Netflix. It’s in the theaters,” Rey said.

“What?” Luke said. “I thought Netflix **is** the theatre now. What am I paying all this monthly money for?”

“You’re not dad. You’re streaming through my account.”

Luke shrugged, “Still, it’s the principle of the matter.”

“Hey Mr. Skywalker you’re gonna have to hide those snacks when we go in,” Finn pointed out.

“Oh, no problem.”

Luke picked up the snacks and stuffed them under his sweater.

“Uh,” Finn grimaced. “You’re wearing something under that right?”

“Hey you know your door’s open?” A voice called from behind.

They turned to see Han and Leia walk in.

“Uncle Han.” Rey stood up, pleasantly surprised. “So you did decide to come with us after all.”

“Hey, I always like spending time with my family,” Han replied.

“And because I bought the tickets,” Rey smirked.

“Well yeah,” he grinned.

Leia stepped up and hugged her Niece. “Of course he came. After all this may be your generation’s series. But don’t forget we saw the originals back in our day. Plus, it’s only right to see our original hero act in her final movie.”

“Yep, we’re gonna miss her,” Han put his arm around Leia and pulled her closer. “Those were the good old days. If ya ask me, they should do a reference to that old bikini scene.”

“Stop Han,” Leia elbowed him. “It’s a family movie.”

“That didn’t stop them last time,” Han muttered over to Luke.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head at her relatives antics.

“Hey you know you’re door’s open?” Another voice called out.

They all turned to see Poe and Jessika walk in.

“Hey everybody.”

“Whats up guys.” Finn greeted his friends. “Ready for the movie?”

Jessika sighed. “Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

“What?” Finn threw his arms up, shocked at her reaction. “Not you too. First Rey’s bummed out, now you two are?”

Jessika crossed her arms. “It’s that damn online fandom. I still can’t believe they ship that evil dude with the lead female. It’s wrong, and disgusting.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Rey cut in. “I mean, he tortured her! And you know the only reason that side of the fandom ships them is because of the disrespect they show the lead male character. They’re trying to erase him.”

“But he’s not erased, that’s the point,” Finn said, putting his hands on Rey’s shoulders again. “He was in the first movie and he’s gonna be there forever. Just like he his in this sequel.”

“Yeah but, what if the director and writers actually did trick us all?” Jessika continued, “And they actually-”

“Jess, remember when you played sports in school?” Finn asked, trying a new tactic. “Did you ever go into the game hoping that you wouldn’t lose, or did you go in excited to win?”

It didn’t take her long to respond. “Win. Always.”

Finn nodded, hoping the analogy got through. “Then that’s how you should be now.”

He turned back to address the whole group. “You’ve all gotten so absorbed with the negatives of the fandom and marketing, that you forgot what excited you to see this movie in the first place. For me, it was the realistic characters. I really like following their journey because I can relate to them. And the story they’re telling is amazing.”

“Yeah”, Poe nodded in agreement. “You know what, that was a good movie. I almost forgot how much I liked it. Even the romance was good. It wasn’t that mushy cinema crap, or the fake forced lust. They were real buds. Just like us.” He put his arm around Jessika, smiling at his girlfriend.

“Yeah, and remember that banter?” Jessika laughed, recalling her favorite scenes. “They’re such dorks. I laughed so hard when I first saw it.”

Getting more excited, Rey added,“And what’s even better is they fight the villains best when they’re together. Remember how they defended each other and they’re powers started to grow? It was awesome.”

“Those fight scenes were amazing,” Leia agreed.

“And chase scenes. Classic,” Luke said.

Finn grinned, seeing the hype grow among the group. It had been a while sense he saw them all this excited about their favorite series.

“Yes! All of that,” he spoke up again. “That’s why we’re all so into this series. This is the first time I liked something so much that I actually joined a fandom. And forget about the internet for a second. “Whenever you see real life people around talking about this movie, they like the lead male. And they ship the same couple we do. Because it **is** the best, and it **is** cannon.”

“Damn right it is!” Rey cheered.

“Yeah,” Finn continued. “So what if the online fandom is split in weird directions. It’s the internet. People needed something to talk about for two years while we waited for this movie. Even the crazy haters.”

Han cleared his throat, feeling the need to give some wisdom to the young ones before him. “Well, I don’t know much about the internet game. But you know my motto with annoying haters,” he shrugged. “Fuck em.”

“Well said,” Finn agreed before turning to Rey. “And plus, the internet fandom isn’t all bad. There are actually some cool people on there. Like our friend Rose.”

“Oh, she’s coming tonight.” Rey beamed. “I can’t wait for you all to meet her. And she’s bringing her sister, Paige.”

“There you go,” Finn continued, turning back to the group. “And think of the tons theories, hundreds of fan videos, and thousands of fan fictions people have made. Hell people even write smut. They actually write and read these characters in porn.”

“IT’S ART, FINN! ART!”

Rey stopped when she realized she drew some strange looks from the others.

“I mean,” she cleared her throat, “So I’ve heard...”

“Anyway,” Finn continued, “You think a movie that inspired all that amazing creativity would secretly be deceiving us? This movie was originally just something to do on a Friday night. Two hours of entertainment actually became two **years** of our lives.”

He emphasized the last point, letting it sink in to the others. “It inspired art, conversations, and brought people together. Are you gonna let some mixed marketing and angry internet trolls ruin that for you?”

“Hell no,” Poe said.

Finn turned to Jessika. “And you brought up the actors. You’ve seen enough of them in the media by now. Do you really think they’re the types to be sell outs?”

“Now way. They’re legit,” she replied.

“Exactly. So let’s have fun seeing this movie. Let the delusional haters be enlightened by the truth. And if they’re still talking mess after this movie, then well...”

“Fuck em,” Han said.

“Right!” Finn clapped his hands together. “Now, it’s movie time!”

“Yeah!” They all cheered.

“Are you ready to see a friendship turned to romance during an epic battle of equally treated characters save the world?!”

“YEAH,” they chanted.

“This is OUR movie!” Finn preached.

“YEAH!!!”

While everyone continued to cheer, Rey ran up and threw her arms around Finn’s neck, pulling him into a big kiss. She held the kiss for a moment, grinning when she pulled back. “This is why I love you.”

“Obviously,” Finn said, with his best _cool_ voice. “Alright everyone. Let’s go!”

With spirits much higher, they all followed Finn out of the house.

“Right behind you son,” Luke said.

“Dad!” Rey stood embarrassed while the others chuckled, making their way to the car. She turned back to her father and shoved his arm. “I told you to stop calling my boyfriend that.”

“What?” Luke said, shutting the door behind him. “You two will probably be married by the time they finish the trilogy.”

“Dad!”

“Oh come on. That’s not even a spoiler at this point.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Jedi is out. I got something to say.

The door opened, Rey entered the house first. She tossed her keys on the nightstand and dropped to the couch. Luke sat down on the couch and put his arm around his daughter, sharing her mood of melancholy. Leia took the final seat on the couch, tirelessly leaning on the armrest. Han pulled up a chair next to her and gave a loud sigh of annoyance. Poe and Jessika didn’t even bother grabbing chairs, they each just fell to the ground and leaned against the wall.

Not a word was said, until Finn walked in.

“Well, that movie was trash,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

Rey scoffed, “To say the least. That was horrible. What the hell were they thinking?”

Poe kept his head on the wall, starring blankly at the ceiling. “I can’t believe we waited two years for that.”

“Just glad I didn’t pay,” Han muttered, earning a slap on the arm from Leia. Though silently, she had to agree.

“What I can’t get over is our old hero.” The older woman shook her head, recalling the scenes they saw just moments ago in the theatre. “What kind of final movie was that? They didn’t send her off at all. So is she just going to not show up in the next one or is she going to be one of those computer people? Because I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“That wasn’t the only hero they did wrong,” Luke said. “Look at her brother. Did you see the scene with the milk? Did you see it?! What the hell was that? I won’t be able to eat cereal for weeks!”

Rey sat up, grimacing. “Yeah that was weird. And I don’t know what was more annoying, how sad they made him or how dumb they made the girl. And by the way, if that wasn’t her father, fine I can deal with that. But her parents are nobody? Then what the hell did they setup all that mystery for?”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Finn threw his hands up in frustration. “That movie made no sense.”

The doorbell rang. Finn opened it to reveal Rose entering the house.

“Hey Rose,” he greeted. “Sorry if those directions weren’t clear.”

“No problem fam,” she said, giving Finn as fist bump before making her way across the room. “Thanks again for the ticket Rey.”

“Sure thing sis.” Rey gave Rose a fist bump. “Glad you could make it.”

Rose sat on the ground and sighed. “Yeah, I just wish you all could have met my sister Paige. I can’t believe her boss went back on his word and wouldn’t let her off in time.”

“Oh that’s too bad,” Rey said. “Paige sounded really cool. We were all looking forward to meeting her.”

“And she would have been worth the hype if her boss hadn’t cut her off from the movie.” Rose shook her head. “By the way, I assume we’re taking turns talking about how bad that movie was?”

“Yup,” Finn said, pulling a chair up to the other side of the couch next to Rey. “That was unbelievable.”  
Rose dropped her head back against the wall. “I can’t believe they tried to split up the cannon ship and thought they could trick us with the others. Those were the fakest moments in the whole movie. And the new girl has the cheesiest line ever.”

“Don’t remind me,” Rey said in disgust. She got off the couch and moved to sit in Finn’s lap. “And what about the girl in the cannon ship, did she lose her mind all the sudden? In the last movie she was smart and resisted evil. In this movie, less temptation happened and she fell for the most obviously lies ever. Who the hell was that?”

“Hey everybody,” Jessika spoke up, scrolling through her phone. “Is it possible that we’re just mad that the movie didn’t go the way we wanted it to, because it went against our ship a lot?”

Silence fell in the room. Everyone looked at one another, contemplating Jessika’s fair question.

Rey was the first to speak up.

“No, that movie was garbage.”

“Did you see the milk scene?” Luke asked.

Leia chuckled, “Trust me kid. I been watching this series for thirty years. That was bad. Remember when the woman started flying in space?”

Finn stroked Rey’s hair while shaking his head at the thought. “Yeah, I been thinking about that the whole car ride over. I mean, forget about the ships for a minute. What about the plot?”

“Plot?” Hand laughed. “What plot?”

“Exactly!” Finn shouted. “Remember when they met the evil overlord? He was the most powerful person we’ve ever seen in the series. He was so strong that he was just toying with everyone. Nobody was even close to his level. And they just killed him...right there on the spot in the cheapest way. And the entire movie, nobody bothered to find out who he was, how he got so powerful, nothing. They focused on that guy he controlled who was nowhere close to his power. How’s that make any sense?”

“Yeah you’re right,” Jessika spoke up again, reading her phone. “Looks like all the ships are ranting about this movie. A lot of fans are complaining and some are deleting their accounts. And I think I found the problem, the director/writer is different than the last movie.”

Han scoffed. “I can see that. I could bootleg that movie and make it better.”

“I like that,” Poe turned to his girlfriend. “Hey Jess while you’re on the web, see if that movie company has any job applications open. Their standards can’t be that high.”

The group shared a long laugh. One they desperately needed after being so disappointed by the movie they had been craving to see, only to be let down.

Rey looked around at her family and friends, and though she was upset at the movie, she was glad she was in the best company. She looked down and met her boyfriend’s smile when a thought struck her.

“That’s it!” Rey stood up.

Everyone looked up at her surprisingly cheerful mood.

“Creating our own content,” Rey continued. “Writing our own stories, creating our own art, and collaborating with others. Isn’t that what we really got out of being in the fandom? So what if the movie was garbage. Look at what we gained the past two years.”

“You’re right,” Finn stood up and put his arm around his girlfriend. “We’ve all grown closer and met knew cool and creative people. Maybe this terrible movie will inspire us to create our own original stuff for now on. Or who knows, maybe in the right hands, the trilogy will end much better. And people can keep creating good stories for this fandom.”

“Even the porn?” Han muttered to Leia.

“Shut up!” Rey snapped at him.

“Anyways,” Finn continued. “It’s not the movie, it’s not the fandom, it’s what the fandom has brought us.”

Rey pulled him closer. “And the best thing is right here. I love you all.”

Now in higher spirits, the group stood up and cheered.

“And the lesson of the day, always check an online stream before you spend your money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out


End file.
